Chapter 25
A Fool's Choice; Part 1 is the 25th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Loki and Raishin Akabane join forces to control Rabbi and save Frey. In the aftermath, Shoko Karyusai tries to repair Rabbi to ensure Frey's life is safe, much to Raishin's relief. However, she reveals a terrible truth regarding Loki and Frey: they are artificially created "Promised Children". Summary As a berserk Rabbi fires, Loki orders Cherubim to form its Sword Barrier, which Charlotte Belew exclaims it is able to retaliate any aggression. The barrier works, and Rabbi suffers from the resulting retaliation. However, its wounds heal, while Frey continues to lose blood and suffer in pain. Charlotte realizes Frey's blood is being turned into Mana, and the poor girl is suffering collateral damage for every injury Rabbi suffers. Loki then orders Cherubim to stop attacking. Suddenly, Rabbi lunges forward and Frey is unable to command it to stop. Just inches from Loki's face, Rabbi is shot with a powerful attack, saving Loki. His saviours are revealed to be Raishin and Yaya, who join the fray, prompting Charlotte to scold Raishin as an idiot for forcing himself. Unbeknownst to her, Raishin is aware of the severity of his injuries, but because he feels compelled to help Frey, he is putting on a brave face to help himself. However, before he could attack Rabbi, Loki interrupts him, and they argue. Raishin tries to convince Loki he can help, but the latter grabs him roughly, causing his injuries to hurt even more, before dismissing him as being unable to fight. With Cherubim transformed into its sword form, Loki readies to wield it and strike Rabbi's heart, believing it will save Frey. Raishin screams at him that this will not save her, especially since Frey considers Rabbi as her family. He assures an increasingly desperate Loki that he will not let Frey die, and save both her and the dog. Immediately, he orders Yaya to use Gale Roar: Attack 24, to hold Rabbi back. He decides the only way to stop it is to knock Frey unconscious, as she is the power source. Suddenly, he hesitates for a moment, and Rabbi manages to slip past Yaya, but Loki uses Cherubim to block the dog off. Loki then orders Raishin to hurry up, or he will kill him personally. Raishin runs towards the severely weakened Frey, and apologising, he performs a chokehold manoeuvre on her, knocking her out. Instantly, Rabbi also falters. Raishin and Yaya are relieved, but without warning, Rabbi ruptures and loses a lot of blood. The Academy announces that the students ranking 98th and above, that being Frey, Loki, and Raishin, are ordered to stop battling. Raishin and Yaya wait outside the treatment room, as Irori, Shoko Karyusai and Kimberley emerge from it. Kimberley praises Shoko's skills in repairing puppets, before updating Raishin that the doctor has said Frey's life is out of danger. Despite Shoko's skills and best efforts, they cannot be sure Rabbi will survive. A while later, in the school grounds, Raishin thanks Shoko for her efforts to save Rabbi. Shoko then reveals she has retrieved a fragment of Rabbi's magic circuit board. Breaking into a smile, she remarks she has fulfilled the army's orders, while still saving Frey's life, prompting Raishin and Yaya to bow and thank her for her help. However, Shoko is still troubled by D-Works. She notes that while Loki was earnestly aiming to be the Wiseman, Frey was nothing more than an experiment. Raishin asks if that is the reason for Rabbi becoming berserk, but Shoko corrects him by saying it was Frey who went berserk. As a result, Rabbi could not handle the surge in Mana, and thus his heart ruptured. Shoko explains Frey's heart has been incorporated into Rabbi's magic circuit board. Noting how Frey is one of the "Promised Children", Shoko ponders if it would be wonderful to mass produce such children with the affinity to magic, to become the strongest soldiers. Raishin recalls what he has seen in the Orphanage, while Shoko questions if these children can be considered real humans. She comments that in essence, Loki and Frey are artificially created "Promised Children", the guinea pigs of D-Works. Meanwhile, Loki watches over his recovering sister in the Academy's hospital. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rabbi #Loki #Cherubim #Charlotte Belew #Raishin #Yaya #Irori #Shoko Karyusai #Kimberley #Yomi (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters